Neville falls in love!
by Ed loves Lil
Summary: Neville is upset after he recieves a howler from his gran and Ginny refuses to date him. Who will take our favorite clutz and turn him into a real Gryffindor?


Neville in love  
Neville was in his dormitory room looking down at the floor, his feet swinging up and down. He had tears pooled in his eyes from the horrible day he had had. To start things out, he had gotten a howler from his gran. He had been practicing potions all the summer before, after receiving his OWL grades on it and making an O at it. He had felt so good at it he had studied the summer away, happily making potions until his shrinking potion had spilled thanks to Trevor and had shrunk his gran's favorite hat. The coloring on it and the potions ingredients had not mixed properly and had changed the hat to a vivid orange. He had panicked and hid the hat but after today, the whole school knew that she had found it.  
The second thing that went wrong, and Neville thought that she really couldn't blame him, was that he had asked Ginny Weasley out. She had refused, of course, but very kindly. She had told him that she just was not a match with him and that he would find a girl who would love him and treat him the way that he should be treated, like a prince. He had nodded and walked away, toward his dorm and had been on the bed as he was now since. The tears that had pooled at his eyes finally fell as he sat there, and he turned, laying his stomach on the bed. He lay there crying for a bit, wishing his life were something more than a joke. Finally he fell asleep, tears still rolling down his cheek.  
He did not hear the door to his dorm open and he did not see the girl come into the room. She saw Neville and propped herself on her knees, watching the boy closely as he slept. The tears had stopped falling now and he lay there peacefully. She bent over him and kissed his forehead. He wrapped his arms around her unknowingly and he woke to see the prettiest girl he had ever seen. She was even prettier than Ginny Weasley, his longest crush. Long chocolate colored hair framed the face of an angel. She had almond shaped honey eyes and they were looking at him with an expression of love. Her lips were in the shape of a smile and so pink, it was like the pink of the setting sun.  
"Hello Neville." She said and her smile softened. His cheeks flushed slightly. "Hello." He said and smiled softly back at her, his eyes still red from crying. "My name is Tabitha Dearheart." She said and Neville nodded. "Tabitha, what a pretty name." He said and realizing what he said, his cheeks burned even more. Tabitha laughed. "Why thank you, that is very sweet. As a matter of fact, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." She added grinning at him. His blush faded away somewhat and he smiled. He couldn't help it, her happiness was infectious.  
"You know, you really have some great friends." She said and Neville's smile went to a questioning look. She laughed. "I mean that. Your friend Hermione, that I share a room with, told me that she wished that she could cheer you up and give you some confidence about yourself. I said that I would try to help and just a few minutes ago, she told me that she was worried about you. She had not seen you since that incident at breakfast. I decided to come and see if you were okay." She said and blushed. She found him quite handsome, even more so than her people. Of course, she had probably taken her people for granted since she had been around her for all her life. He had sandy brown hair, his bangs fell so cutely over his hazel brown eyes. His cheeks had a slight blush on them and she thought that he had to be the cutest person at Hogwarts. He blushed and his smile faded away into a frown. "Yeah, that." He sighed and pulled away from her, looking away. His eyes now resembled a sad lost little puppy and it pierced her heart. "Oh Neville, do you know just how cute you are?" she said, turning his head back to her and looking him in the eyes. She was trying to boost his confidence some. It worked. His eyes lit up in surprise and a blush began creeping over his cheeks again. "Really?" he asked, afraid that she would make fun of him. She locked her hands in his and she nodded, blushing herself. He smiled again, his blush taking over his cheeks. "Anyways, I thought that you might like to come with me to the greenhouses. Professor Sprout has a new plant, it is rather rare too. Interested?" she asked and he nodded his head. "Give me just a second." He said and ran to the bathroom, snatching up a comb and jerking it through his hair. That only took a moment and he was out, getting his book about rare plants that his gran had bought him over the summer. "Ready?" she asked and he nodded. She slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow and they went down into the common room together, like two peas in a pod. 


End file.
